


Tokyo Ghoul: Nocturnal Predators (Updated)

by Metalocelot98



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Adam a one eyed ghoul despises ghouls in general. Why? When he was a child he witnessed his human father and ghoul mother be murdered by another ghoul his own uncle. He was a social outcast often keeping to himself, until he met Angela and Daniel his two best friends who eventually found out he was a ghoul and still treated him like he was a human being. Even their parents treated him equally and as such he came to be more trusting of others, but rather than eat human beings he has found that he can sustain himself on human food for long periods of time. However when he does find the need to feed on flesh he hunts down not humans, not animals, but rather other ghouls. As the trio of friends grow up they eventually go their separate ways 4 years after high school with Angela and Daniel married and having a daughter named Jennie and moving to Tokyo Japan while Adam stays behind in Los Angeles California. But despite the happiness they find in their current lives things come to an abrupt end when. After 1 year of living in Tokyo Angela is murdered by a rogue ghoul code named The Blackened Angel. Adam seeking revenge for the murder of Angela comes to Tokyo Japan with one objective in mind. Kill every last ghoul in Japan.





	1. Second Chance

22 Years Ago Los Angeles California...

A young one eyed ghoul watched in horror as his human father was ripped in half by his uncle's kagune.

"NO STOP IT PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE" a pure bred female ghoul screamed in pure horror upon witnessing her husband's death as one of her brother's kagunes wrapped around her neck squeezing tightly. "ADAM RUN"

"M-mama" the one eyed ghoul said tears forming in his eyes.

"RUN" the women shouted as a loud and sickening snap was heard as her body fell limp to the floor as Adam took a few steps back.

"Your next nephew" the other pure bred ghoul said with a sadistic smile.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Adam shouted as a pitch black tentacle shot out of his left shoulder and impaled his uncle's left eye and exited through the back of his head as it quickly retracted causing blood to gush out of the front and back of the hole that was made in his head as he fell over dead.

Adam upon seeing what he did ran out of the house and into the night away from the house crying at the loss of his parents.

5 Days Later Grand Park Los Angeles...

A boy and a girl were running around the park while their parents were back over by one of the grills barbecuing when they came upon another child, a boy with raven hair in worn and torn clothes unconscious.

"Hey do you think he's ok Daniel" the girl asked.

"I don't know Angela" Daniel replied as he picked up a stick and poked the boy as black tentacle shot out leaving a gash in a nearby tree so deep the wood splintered and the tree fell over causing the children to scream and no sooner had they done so had their parents arrived.

"DANIEL ANGELA WHAT'S WRONG" a man shouted as he ran up to the children.

"T-that b-boy over their he looks sick and we poked him with a stick and then" Angela said while sobbing from the fright of what she witnessed.

"A tentacle shot out of his body and cut a tree" Daniel replied quickly also sobbing as the four adults looked at one another as one of them grabbed his gun and walked towards the bushes and found the raven haired boy hugging his knees to his chest, barefoot, covered in dirt and grim, torn clothes, and his eyes blood shot, but what got his attention was the fact that the boy's right eye had a black sclera with a red iris with no visible pupil while his left had a white sclera with a brown iris and a visible pupil and they were both bloodshot except the veins in his right were literally visible being the same shade of red as his iris.

"Who are you" the man asked somewhat defensive of the children behind him, but calm at the same time so as not to provoke or scare the child.

"Are you going to kill me" the child asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"No" the man replied partially lying he would only kill the child if he tried to kill him.

"Then why are you here" the child asked.

"You scared my daughter and her friend" the man responded the child looked at the ground as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to" the child replied. "When they poked me with whatever it was they poke me with I got scared and and"

The child broke down crying remembering his parent's deaths and how he murdered his uncle.

"Jason is everything ok" a female voice asked as she walked up to them and noticed the one eyed child ghoul in front of her. 

"He's scared Emily" Jason replied as Emily walked up to the boy slowly.

"Hey it's ok we won't hurt you" Emily replied as the boy slowly moved away from her. "I'm a ghoul to"

Emily revealed her kakugan eyes as the boy seemed to calm down somewhat.

"What's your name" Emily asked as her kagunes wrapped around him in a caring and loving embrace like a mother.

"A-Adam" Adam replied after about 5 minutes Emily and Jason decided to adopt him.

2 Years Later John Burrows Middle School...

Adam was being bullied by older children as they pushed him around and beat him. His left eye was covered with a black eyepatch to hide his kakugan eye.

"Hey cyclops why don't you roll over and die" one of the boys teased Adam as he removed his eyepatch and Adam on instinct closed his eyes to hide his kakugan while crying as he curled up into a ball as the boys continued kicking him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Daniel shouted as started beating down the bullies while Angela ran up to Adam and made sure to keep him out of sight.

"Are you ok Adam" Angela asked worriedly as Adam just shook his head while still crying.

The fight lasted only 5 minutes as Daniel walked over with Adam's eyepatch as he helped him put it on while Angela wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"There hopefully they won't bother you again" Daniel said.

"Thank you" Adam whispered silently.

5 Years Later Los Angeles High School Los Angeles...

Adam sighed as he walked out of his last class still hiding his kakugan behind his eyepatch while wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He had learned Emily was Angela's step mom 3 years ago which explained why Angela smelled like a pure bred human.

"Hey Adam we should go see a movie" Angela said as she and Daniel walked by holding hands. They had started dating a year ago, Adam did have a crush on Angela, but after finding out Daniel had a crush on her as well he decided to help Daniel and Angela get together.

"Sure why not" Adam said as they walked outside to a navy blue Toyota Corolla and Can Am Spyder. Adam reached into his back pack pulled out a motorcycle helmet, black motorcycle gloves and a black leather jacket as he put them on to protect himself while Angela and Daniel got in the Corolla as they drove to the movie theater.

4 Years Later Los Angeles International Airport Los Angeles...

Adam said his final good byes to Angela and Daniel as Daniel carried their daughter Jennie with them their parents standing along side Adam as they waved good bye to them.

'Angela, Daniel thank you for giving me a second chance at life' Adam thought. 'I'll never ever forget you'


	2. Unwanted Loss

11 Years Later Los Angeles California Present Day...

Adam sighed as he walked out of the local radio station having ended his shift as the graveyard shift DJ Night Owl. He walked up to his Can Am Spyder as he drove it home thinking about his old friends .

'I wonder how Daniel and Angela are doing' Adam thought as he arrived at Angela's parent's home, he had been renting out a the guest room and continued to live with them. 'Maybe I'll video chat with them to catch up with them'

He walked over to his laptop as he opened it up and called Daniel. The video screen was loading for a bit before finally it showed Angela dressed it a tank top and sweat pants.

"Hey Angela how's it going" Adam asked.

'Great Adam how about you' Angela asked.

"Awesome just finished up work 2 hours ago" Adam replied.

'Oh really what do you do' Angela asked as Adam remembered he never told her or Daniel about his DJ job.

"I work at the local radio station as the graveyard shift DJ" Adam replied.

'Cool do you have a nickname you go by' Angela asked.

"Yeah I do actually" Adam replied.

'What is it' Angela asked.

"It's kinda cliche and ridiculous" Adam replied nervously.

'Come on Adam tell me please' Angela replied giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Adam replied.

'Yes' Angela said happily.

"You talking to the one and only Los Angeles Night Owl" Adam replied confidently as Angela burst out laughing.

'HOLY CRAP THAT NAME IS HILARIOUS' Angela shouted slamming her right hand on the table laughing with a few snorts here and there.

"Great" Adam replied.

'It fits you that's for sure' Angela replied as she looked at the time. 'I gotta go shopping call me back tomorrow'

"Ok no problem" Adam replied as he hung up before slamming his forehead down on the table embarrassed. "I honestly think the name Night Owl is cool"

Tokyo Japan 23rd Ward...

Angela was coming back from the grocery store and on her way home when she felt like she was being followed. Having been around her step-mother and Adam for long she was able to pick up a few tricks on how to defend herself and know if she is being stalked. She turned right down an alley way as she pulled out a pocket knife and got the blade ready.

'Am I still being followed' Angela thought as she peered around the corner oblivious to the figure dressed in all black standing behind her.

"You should know that tooth pick of yours won't harm a ghoul" the man said causing a chill to go down Angela's spine as her blood turned ice cold in fear as she spun around thrusting the knife at the ghoul who caught the blade between his teeth and broke it off, all of his face except for his mouth was covered by a ballroom mask. "Now then be a good little girl and die" 

And with that the ghoul sunk one of his kagunes into Angela's heart as she looked up at the sky and vomited blood.

"Let the feast commence" the ghoul said as he removed his mask and began eating Angela as she stared at the sky with her lifeless eyes as it began raining. Her last thoughts being of Adam and her family.

Los Angeles California Angela's Parents Home The Next Day...

Adam came down stairs when he heard Angela's parents crying as he asked what was wrong before he turned his gaze towards the TV and what he saw made his blood boil as tears formed in his eyes as they went wide with shock, his emotions a mixture of anger, shock hatred and sadness.

'A young american girl whose name is currently unknown was discovered dead this morning by police with teeth marks all over her torso and several internal organs removed this attack is believed to have been caused by a ghoul' the reporter said as the camera showed Angela's dead face. 'Police and the CCG are working tirelessly to find the culprit as-'

A pitch black kagune stabbed the TV screen before the news report could finish as still showed the visuals but messed up with the audio being killed.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH" Adam shouted in anger as another kagune same as the first impaled the TV complete as the 2 kagunes retracted and kept on crashing into the TV rapidly until finally the TV was a pile of junk on the floor as Adam's kagunes retracted into his body as he fell to his hands and knees as he began crying loudly. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT GOD FUCKING DAMMIT"

Adam just stayed on his hands and knees as he cried and cried and cried none stop.

"Adam are you ok" Jason asked as Adam slammed his fists down on the ground.

"I" Adam said angrily while still crying. "I'm"

"Adam" Emily asked concerned.

"I'M GOING TO HUNT THAT SON OF BITCH DOWN AND FUCKING KILL HIM" Adam shouted angrily as he ran towards his room and began packing his clothes.

"Adam" Emily said again as the younger one eyed ghoul turned and looked at her.

"Emily I am going to find the bastard who killed Angela" Adam said angrily. "And I won't take no for an answer nor will I let you stop me"

"I wasn't but at least wait until tomorrow" Emily replied as Adam thought about it and complied.

The Next Day...

Adam finished packing his bags properly as Emily walked in and handed him a box as she told him to open it and he did for inside was something he needed.

"An owl mask" Adam asked noticing the mask resembled and owl face with it's eyes closed, but it had two horizontal slits on the eyes so as to permit the wearer eyesight.

"I figured it would make sense because of your DJ name" Emily responded as Adam hugged her thanked her and drove him to the airport as waved goodbye to them and got on the next plane to Tokyo Japan.

'Don't worry Angela I will avenge you' Adam thought as stared out the plane's window as it took off. 'And as for all the ghouls in Tokyo their going to get what they deserve'


	3. Sending A Message

Tokyo International Airport...

Adam go off the plane as a thief grabbed his luggage and ran.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE" Adam shouted as he ran after them chasing him down several city blocks before turning down an alley cornering the thief. "End of the line jackass"

"Sorry but we can say the same for you" the man revealing his kakugan eyes as his companions stepped out of the shadows. "A one eyed ghoul is rare in Japan"

"So your all ghouls" Adam said monotone. "Good"

"Why is that good we're going to ki" before one of the ghouls could finish he was decapitated by a pitch black kagune as Adam sprouted another kagune from his left shoulder as it impaled 2 more ghouls through their heads.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" another ghoul shouted as he took off running while Adam turned and looked at him as he split the 2 kagunes into 8 smaller kagunes as they rushed the ghoul and rapidly impaled him and retracted from his body repeatedly sending blood flying all over the place after about the 30th impale Adam let the body drop to the ground dead.

"Oh god" another ghoul said scared as he took a step back only for Adam to impale his arms and legs with his kagunes pinning him to the wall as he walked up to him and plunged his hand into the ghoul's chest and ripping his heart out and crushing it in his grasp.

"Your next" Adam said as he combined the 8 kagunes into one large kagune as it rushed the ghoul and impaled him through the mouth exiting through the back of his head before entering through his back and exiting through his chest, then impaled his abdomen and exited through the lower back as the 8 kagunes split apart ripping the ghoul to bloody shreds sending broken bones, torn flesh, ruptured internal organs and bloodied torn clothes flying all over the place as a "blood shower" rained upon him. Adam walked up to his luggage picked it up pulled out a spray paint can and graffitied a message onto a wall that wasn't covered in blood, before he jumped up to the fire escape of a building and began ascending it towards the roof. The message on the wall read:

Ghouls of Tokyo Japan beware the night for the owl has come to hunt you done.

4 hours Later Daniel and Angela's house...

Adam had made it to the house as the sun rose over the horizon as he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"I'll be there in a minute" a voice said as Adam stood there and waited. "Yeah what do you"

The man stopped himself upon seeing not only Adam, but the fact he was coated in blood that was nearly dry.

"Oh my god Adam" Daniel said shocked as he looked him over. "Are you ok what happened"

"I got into a fight with some ghouls who wanted to kill me, but they weren't fast enough to avoid my kagunes so I killed them" Adam responded shocking Daniel at his response.

"Why would you" Daniel replied shocked. "How could you kill them"

"Because the ghouls here are out of control and they deserve to die" Adam replied.

"Come inside we'll discuss further after you eat" Daniel said as a sudden realization hit him. "Unless you already"

"No I didn't eat them in case your wondering" Adam replied as Daniel led him inside.

"Listen go upstairs and head to the last door on the right that's the bathroom and take a shower" Daniel said as Adam nodded. "Also head to my bedroom when your done it's next to the bathroom I'll leave you a change of clothes"

"Got it" Adam replied as he went up stairs.

Daniel followed as he left a white tank-top, and black shorts on his bed for Adam to change into. Afterwards he went downstairs as he turned on the TV and nearly vomited at the sight of what the news was showing. 

'Several ghouls were found brutally murdered this morning torn to pieces by what can only be kagune of another ghoul' the reporter said as the camera showed both the CCG and local police examining the crime scene as they walked towards the dead bodies. 'The only message left behind was this'

The news showed the graffiti of the message on the wall.

'Whoever this ghoul is it is unknown as to why he wants to kill his own kind' The news reporter said as Adam came down the stairs dressed in the clothes Daniel left for him.

"You ok" Adam asked as Daniel panicked ran over to a trash can and vomited.

"Jesus Adam why just why" Daniel asked as he pointed towards the TV screen as it showed the dead ghouls in an alleyway. 

"They wanted to kill me so I killed them first" Adam replied after a while of discussing things Daniel agreed to let Adam stay with them.

"Ok you can stay with us as long as you don't tell Jennie about what you are" Daniel replied.

"Why does she not know about ghouls" Adam asked.

"No considering what happened to Angela she's already started hating ghouls" Daniel replied as if on cue a small girl that looked like Angela ran up to them. 

"UNCLE ADAM" Jennie yelled as both Adam and Daniel flinched as they realized Adam wasn't wearing his eye-patch to cover his kakugan as Daniel hurried up and smacked a napkin over Adam's right eye with an audible slap causing the one eyed ghoul to cringe from the sudden impact as he held the napkin over his eye. "Daddy why did you hit Uncle Adam"

"H-he doesn't have his eye-patch on if he doesn't wear it his right eye will get an infection" Daniel replied as Jennie bought the lie and went to get ready for school.

"OW" Adam shouted angrily as his right eye teared up.

"Sorry she knows what a kakugan is" Daniel said as Adam held up his hand.

"Just warn me next in case this happens again" Adam said.

"Fair enough" Daniel replied as Adam went back up stairs to get his eye-patch while Daniel got breakfast ready.


	4. Black Bear and Night Owl

Tokyo Japan 12th Ward 1 Month After Adam's Arrival...

A woman was dressed a black leather vest, with a mesh shirt underneath, black short shorts, black tights, black high heeled boots, black fingerless gloves and a black germ mask with a design made to resemble a teddy bear's mouth was walking down the street when some thugs started following her as she kept going until one of them pushed her into an alley.

"Alright missy let's see what ya go-" before the thug could finish a black and red kagune shot out of her lower back and impaled him as it split into four ripping him to shreds.

"Don't fuck with a ghoul" the woman said her voice muffled from the germ mask, as she flicked her dark orange hair back revealing her kakugans as her kagunes shot slicing the thugs to pieces all except for 2 of them. "Now tell me what your doing out here"

"Please don't kill us" the one man said as his companion materialized a kagune and tried to stab her from behind as she jumped back performing a mid air backwards somersault as the kagune impaled his companion who vomited blood and died.

"Damn looks like he was human unlike the rest of you" the woman said as she lashed out decapitating her target as police cars came into view as she stepped into view as Amon cam forward.

"You could have spared him you know" Amon said as he glared at her. 

"True, but I was so caught up in the fight I didn't realize he was human" the woman said as the CCG got back into their cars as Amon did the same.

"We're heading back to HQ Black Bear you should do the same" Amon said as the woman nodded and took off running. "This Amon we need a cleaning crew for ward 12 shopping district"

7 Hours Later Daniel's House...

Adam had brought up a package as he opened it up to reveal a black hooded trench coat, a black tank top, black biker jacket, black motorcycle gloves, black socks, black pants, and black combat boots as he dressed himself up and put his owl mask on and went down stairs. Jennie had found out about him being a ghoul, but was willing to see past that do to him being protective of her and also she managed to keep a secret of him being a ghoul.

"Ok daddy so if 2x3=6 then what would be 6x2" Jennie asked as Daniel looked up and nearly choked on his coffee as he hurried up and ran in between him Adam (not knowing it was him) and Jennie. 

"STAY BACK" Daniel shouted as Adam took a step back and began laughing before rushing forward getting up in Daniel's face with his mask still on.

"Jeez Daniel calm down it's me Adam" Adam said as he removed his mask as Daniel looked pissed for scaring him.

"That's. not. funny. Adam" Daniel replied pausing between words.

"Ok ok it wasn't that funny, but anyways what do you" Adam asked putting the mask back on.

"Great if you want to look like a scary ghoul" Daniel said as he could have sworn he heard Adam say yes.

"Great now as for my nickname any ideas" Adam replied.

"How about shadow stalker" Jennie asked.

"To creepy" Daniel and Adam replied.

"Gourmet" Adam asked.

"Taken" Daniel replied. 

"Midnight Canary" Jennie asked.

"Stupid" Adam said to which Daniel punched his shoulder.

"One eyed owl" Adam asked.

"Taken" Daniel replied.

"Goodnight Uncle Adam" Jennie said going up stairs to go too bed when suddenly Adam had an idea.

"I GOT IT" Adam shouted.

"What" Both Daniel and Jennie asked.

"How about" Adam said.

"Just spit it out already" Daniel replied.

"Night Owl" Adam said.

"Hmm original fits the costume description and doesn't sound ridiculous" Daniel said. "Perfect choice Adam"

And with those words Adam had chosen his ghoul identity as Night Owl.


	5. First Blood

1 Week After Black Bear's Attack...

Adam was standing on a nearby rooftop overlooking a hospital as several ghouls came out holding humans hostage as the CCG held their guns and quinques at the ready. It was raining, so Adam had to be careful to not slip and fall or else he would risk a serious injury. He had learned the name of the ghoul who killed Angela, he was called the Blackened Angel. 

'Ok I can do this I can do this' Adam thought as he jumped several feet away from the edge landing on the other side of the rooftop. 'One small leap for ghoul one big ass fall for Night Owl'

Adam took off running as he jumped off the edge as he fell from the roof using a nearby ambulance to break his fall as the roof caved in the emergency vehicle that was abandoned.

"What the hell was that" a ghoul asked wearing a red tengu mask like the rest of his allies.

"You 2 go check it out" another ghoul said wearing a black tengu mask as 2 of the ghouls complied and walked towards the ambulance as the CCG wondered what was going on." I swear if it better be someone who committed suicide because I am starting to get hungry"

As the 2 ghouls walked up on of them knocked on the rear doors to the ambulance to see if they could get a response, but received none.

"SIR I THINK THE GUY'S DE-" Before the ghoul could finish Adam used his enhanced strength to kick the door of the hinges as a kagune emerged from his right shoulder and impaled said ghoul in the back of the head and exiting through his mouth.

"HOLY FUCK" the other ghoul shouted as he got kagune ready and launched it at Adam who grabbed it and ripped it off of his body as he fell over screaming in pain.

"What the hell" on of the CCG investigators asked as he witnessed Adam's attack against the other ghouls as his kagune split in 2 ripping the ghoul's head which was impaled with it in half.

"Who the hell are you" one of the ghouls asked as Adam slowly walked up to them.

"My name is of little importance" Adam replied as he continued walking up to them his voice sounding like it was on a radio. "However if you wish to know my name then"

Adam rushed to ghouls and bashed their heads together so hard that they basically exploded on impact.

"You may call me" Adam said as another ghoul rushed him as he ripped his heart out and crushed it. "Night Owl"

The CCG and the ghouls looked dumbstruck.

"So your the one who left the message and killed some of the Blackened Angel's lackeys at the airport" the leader said putting 2 and 2 together.

"Correct and as for you CCG" Adam said turning and looking at the investigators. "I will not harm you or any humans"

As Adam said this he materialized 2 kagunes and began slaughtering the ghouls leaving the hostages alive plus the leader alive, but cut both his legs off, grabbed him and disappeared into the night.

5 Minutes Later...

Adam was interrogating the ghouls who given him a name of someone associated with the Blackened Angel.

"Are you going to let me go" the ghoul asked scared as Adam took his mask off walked up to him and broke his neck killing him instantly.

"No, but I wonder how you taste" Adam asked as he began eating the ghoul.


	6. An Unusual Meal Described

Tokyo Japan Daniel's house 5 Hour After Hospital Fight...

Adam felt like vomiting for 2 reasons, first he cannibalized a ghoul although he wants to kill other ghouls he wouldn't have dared commit cannibalized one, but for whatever reason he couldn't control his urges and second the taste enough was so horrible that if it could kill he would be 6 feet under. He was only 7 minutes away from Daniel's house when he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Daniel make sure Jennie's in bed when I get home" Adam said. 

'We saw what you did on the news good job man' Daniel said congratulating the ghoul as he felt uneasy. 'What did you do with the guy you kidnapped'

"I broke his neck" Adam said nervously.

'Great bastard deserved it' Daniel replied.

"And then ate him" Adam said as he could have sworn he heard what sounded like Daniel spitting out something he was drinking and then choking afterwards.

'YOU DID WHAT' Daniel shouted over the phone.

"I tell you when I get back just have Jennie in bed when I get home I'm soaked in blood" Adam replied.

7 Minutes Later Daniel's House...

Adam had explained his urge and how he didn't want to fight for some unknown reason.

"Ghoul cannibalism jeez Adam seriously just god damn that is fucked up with a capital F" Daniel said as Adam sat in his seat his clothes being washed and his mask currently sitting in a bucket of bleach and peroxide outside in the backyard.

"I know it's wrong" Adam said nervously as Daniel held his hand up.

"However I read somewhere that if a ghoul commits cannibalism enough times he or she can make their kagunes stronger and in some cases evolve into a type of armor called a kakuja" Daniel said. "A kakuja is very powerful and uses the ghouls entire body or at least most of it for it to work"

"I see" Adam said having an idea.

"I don't like that look in your eyes" Daniel said.

"I don't like my own idea, but it looks like I'll just have to eat other ghouls to make myself stronger" Adam said as Daniel gagged at the thought.

"That is so fucking disgusting I don't even want you to go into further detail" Daniel said as Adam had an evil smile on his face.

"Oh but the warm wet blood as it passes through my lips is so refreshing" Adam said sarcastically as Daniel gagged even more. "The warm thick flesh as I rip it from their bones could be better, but is very filling"

Daniel was gagging even more now.

"And the bone marrow has a nice butter flavor" Adam said as Daniel's cheeks puffed up. "And don't even get me started about how delicious the internal organs are"

At this point Daniel couldn't hold it down any more as he tried to run away, but tripped fell on Adam knocking him over and vomiting on the one eyed ghoul.

"EW WHAT THE FUCK DANIEL THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING" Adam shouted.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING WHAT YOU JUST DESCRIBED MIGHT AS WELL BE IN AN R RATED HORROR MOVIE" Daniel shouted back as the duo went back and fourth with their argument.


	7. Accidental Cafe Date And Captured (Updated)

Anteiku Cafe 1 Year After Night Owl's Reveal...

Adam sat down in a cafe where the workers were all ghouls and one one eyed ghoul. He learned they only ate homeless people so even though they ate people he let it slide knowing they at least went after those whose lives are at there worst and can't be fixed if anything they were doing some of those people a favor by putting them out of their misery. He also learned a lot about the Blackened Angel and his group called The Fallen. The bell rang as Adam looked up and choked on his French Vanilla coffee at the site of a woman about his age with blond hair an eye patch on her left eye, her right eye blue, dressed in a pink tank top and black skirt with white flats. He sat their gagging as the hot beverage went down his throat in the wrong way as the girl noticed rushed over and gave a slap so hard that if he was human his spine would have been shattered. He swallowed the drink tears present in his eye from the burning sensation of the coffee and the pain of choking on it. The girl sat down beside him concerned.

"Are you ok" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine miss" Adam replied as the girl smiled he could tell by her scent she was a ghoul.

"Sylvia" Sylvia replied. "And you"

"Adam" Adam replied.

"You know I just noticed your accent is american" Sylvia said as Adam rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I moved here about a year ago from Los Angeles California" Adam said nervously. "I've been staying with a... friend"

"Your friend is a human isn't he" Sylvia asked the cafe was mostly empty so there where only ghouls in here.

"How did you know" Adam asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm half human on my mother's side of the family" Sylvia replied.

"Funny my father was human as well" Adam said, but quickly remembered what happened to his parents as he sat there staring at his coffee depressed.

"You ok" Sylvia asked as Adam downed the last of the coffee and told her about what happened to him, his parents, his uncle and his friend. "I... I'm so sorry hear that"

"It's fine" Adam replied as he couldn't help, but feel comfortable around Sylvia. "By the way what's your opinion on that ghoul hunter Night Owl"

"I think it's about time someone stood up to all those asshole ghouls who like to push weaker people and ghouls around" Sylvia replied as she looked at Adam who was smiling. "Why do you ask"

Adam looked around as he noticed that the employees actually agreed with Sylvia much to his surprise.

"Well you see I guess I should just be honest here" Adam said as everyone was staring at him curiously. "Just please don't hate me because like I said about my friend Angela this is technically about her"

"Adam what is it" Sylvia asked curiously and nervously.

"I'm Night Owl" Adam said as he a glass shatter against the floor and looked over at the one eyed ghoul employee.

"You, but why" Sylvia asked as she then realized what he meant by this being about his friend.

"All those ghouls you killed weren't random were they" the blue haired girl asked from behind the counter as Adam nodded.

"No they weren't, they were all associates of the Blackened Angel" Adam said another glass hit the floor this one being the fault of the ghoul with glasses and a shitty attitude.

"Seriously do you have a death wish" the man asked in a smart ass tone.

"No I don't, but I can't let him get away with it either" Adam said as Sylvia looked him in the eyes.

"Your aware that he's put a bounty on your head right" Sylvia asked as Adam mouthed oh shit. "You didn't know"

"Ah shit I painted a fucking target on my back god dammit Daniel and Jennie are now in danger because of me god I'm so fucking stupid" Adam said quickly as he slammed his forehead down on the table. "God if Angela was here she'd be pissed"

After awhile Sylvia decided that Adam should move in with her as he agreed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left as Adam went outside and drove home.

'I guess Daniel should be safe if I move out' Adam thought as he went upstairs dressed in his Night Owl costume and heard yelling downstairs. 'What the'

Adam went down stairs and dodged a bullet literally as he raised his hands.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK" Adam shouted.

"Night Owl you are under arrest and so are your conspirators" Amon said as Adam looked over at Daniel and Jennie as he shook his head no.

"No wait" Adam said.

"What" Amon asked.

"I'll go with you under 3 conditions" Adam replied.

"Name them" Amon replied.

"First you leave them alone their humans" Adam replied.

"How do we know your not lying" Amon asked.

"Their eating human food" Adam replied.

"They are so your telling the truth" a soldier said.

"Second you don't have to use any anti-ghoul weaponry" Adam said. "I'll come quietly"

"Ok" Amon said.

"And last the costume stays on and unlike most ghouls I can eat human food" Adam said as he walked over and ate a bite of chicken and swallowed it even enjoyed the flavor. "Now I know ghouls will eat it to fool people, but to make a claim like mine and actually eat it well you see where I'm going with this"

Amon came forth with handcuffs as Adam shook his head.

"Like I said I'll come quietly so you don't need the handcuffs or the weapons" Adam said as Amon put them away as Adam walked outside with several CCG soldiers keeping their guns trained on him as he entered on of the cars as Amon came out and got in the driver's seat of the same as Adam and drove off.

"Why do you kill your own kind" Amon asked as Adam sighed.

"My uncle a pure bred ghoul killed my parents, plus the Blackened Angel killed my childhood friend" Adam said as he looked at Amon. "I hate ghouls because I've constantly suffered from the abuse and loss inflicted upon me by my own kind"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Amon said as Adam just sat there eating his chicken as he realized he had to legs and handed one to Amon.

"Here have some" Adam said as Amon looked at him and accepted the chicken leg and bit into it loving the flavor.

"It's good" Amon commented as Adam smiled under his mask.

"That's good that's a recipe my father used to make" Adam said as Amon looked panicked. "My father was a human being like you"

Amon sighed as he continued eating the chicken he wondered if it was possible to recruit Night Owl into the CCG considering they already have Black Bear working for them.


	8. Prison Riot

2 Months After Adam's Capture CCG Ghoul Prison...

Adam sat in his cell still dressed as Night Owl. To his surprise the CCG didn't use RC suppressants on him which meant they trust him. He was eating some cicken fried steak and eggs when an alarm began blaring as he finished the meal and sat aside.

'Some dumb ass is probably trying to escape again' Adam thought as 2 men came up to his cell behind him he had his back to them but from their scent they smelled like ghouls.

"We should free him the boss could make use of him" one of them said as the other nodded and used a kagune to slice the bars open. "We're here to help you so please come with us"

Adam began laughing as he stood up.

"It's funny you know you came here setting ghouls free for god knows what and you just fucked up big time" Adam said as the ghouls seemed confused.

"Why do you say that" one of the 2 ghouls asked as Adam turned around and stepped into the light.

"Because you just let this Owl loose into the night" Adam said as the ghouls realized their mistake.

"OH FUCK IT'S HIM" the ghoul shouted as a pitch black kagune severed his upper body from his lower body.

"IT'S NIGHT OWL" the other ghoul shouted as Adam broke his neck and noticed all the ghouls that were being released.

"Well shit this is going to be a long ass night" Adam thought as he got his kagunes ready.

'Wipe them all out' Adam heard a voice say behind him as he turned around and saw no one.

'Must be my imagination' Adam thought as he jumped down and began hacking, slashing, slicing, dicing and ripping ghouls apart and of course getting his outfit bloody.

"What the hell" a CCG soldier asked as Adam continued his massacre.

"Where's your boss" Adam asked as he tore the throat out of a ghoul.

"Right here" the voice said sounding deep and raspy as Adam turned around and saw a man dressed in a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black cargo shorts and black combat boots wearing a metallic mask as Adam looked up at his foe who stood at least 6 ft. 10 in.

"Who are you" Adam asked.

"Iron Mask" the man replied as a large rust colored kagune appeared. "And I shall kill you with my kagune in the name of the Bla-"

Before the ghoul could finish blood burst out of his body from several areas as Adam's kagunes had split so much that they were as small as sewing needles as they all impaled Iron Mask's head killing him instantly.

"Ok that was just fucking pathetic if your going to kill someone don't give a speech or whatever and just fucking do it" Adam said as a realization hit him. "Then again I'm not really one to talk"

After a long chat with Amon, Adam was set free as he went to Anteiku to see everyone.

Anteiku Cafe 1 Hour Later...

Sylvia still couldn't get over Adam disappearing she liked him and he up and left the cafe was busy with nothing, but ghoul customers tonight. The bell rang as everyone looked over as several gasps and sounds of shattering glass were heard.

"Oh crap he's here" someone said as Adam walked over to Sylvia's table and sat down in front of her.

"So is that offer for moving still standing" Adam asked cheekily as Sylvia looked surprised as she looked up and saw him.

"A-Adam" Sylvia asked.

"In the bloody clothes" Adam replied in smart ass voice.

"Where have you been" Sylvia asked as the TV switched to the news channel.

'And in tonight's breaking news the CCG prison was attacked by an unnamed group of ghouls who sought to release it's ghoul inhabitants were slaughtered by Tokyo's ghoul hunter Night Owl' the reporter said showing footage of the fight of what Adam did as the ghouls all looked at Adam as he sweat dropped.

'Oh shit' Adam thought, but to his surprise they gave him a round of applause and cheers.

"Great work out there seriously kicking ass man" one of the ghouls said as Adam couldn't help, but laugh.

2 Hours Later Daniel's House...

Adam walked up to the door and knocked on it, but the door fell off it's hinges revealing broken furniture, broken glass and blood.

"Shit" Adam said upon seeing the visual chaos.


	9. Underground Midnight Fight Club Part 1: Taken

Daniel's House 5 Minutes After Adam's Arrival...

Adam was searching top to bottom for Daniel, but found no trace of him as he continued searching until he saw bodies littered across the dining room, a collapsed wall with a body laying in the rubble from the hole, and the sliding glass door leading to the backyard broken with a quinque laying on the ground and a man in arata armor laying flat on his back with several cuts on his body, a gash across his chest and his left arm disemboweled and laying on the ground near the door as Adam ran over to him and recognized the smell of the blood as Daniel.

"OH MY GOD DANIEL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Adam shouted as Daniel groaned in pain.

"They.... took.... her" Daniel said weakly as Adam was shaking lightly to wake him up.

"Who was taken" Adam asked he could tell from the scent of the corpses that they were ghouls.

"Jennie" Daniel said as he coughed up blood as Adam ran next door to the neighbors bursting through their window and into their dining as they were eating scaring them.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" the man asked as Adam walked up to him.

"The man next door is severely injured and lost an arm call an ambulance and try to stop the bleeding" Adam said.

"Why should we trust you" the woman asked noticing Adam's bloody outfit.

"I was just at the CCG prison preventing a prison riot from getting out of hand" Adam said as the man remembered.

"What about you" the man asked.

"His daughter's been taken by ghouls I'm going to go and rescue her" Adam said as the man grabbed his phone and called an ambulance. "Thank you even if you don't believe that man is a good friend of mine"

"Just go" the man said as Adam ran outside back into the house and grabbed his keys got his motorcycle ready drove off following the scent of the ghouls.

'I am going to royally fuck those ass holes the fuck up for attacking Daniel and Jennie' Adam thought as he continued driving. 'Don't worry Jennie I'm coming'

Meanwhile...

Some ghouls whom were in a black van were driving down the street while on of them in the back was holding his hand over Jennie's mouth.

"So the kid is going to be fighting in the tournament" one of the ghouls asked.

"Might as well her old man is to fucked up to even stand" another ghoul said as they began talking about the illegal gladiator-like tournament.

'Uncle Adam please save me' Jennie thought as she silently cried at her unfortunate fate.


	10. Underground Midnight Fight Club Part 2: Voices

Downtown Tokyo 1 Hour After Jennie's Abduction...

Adam was riding through the streets of downtown looking for the ghouls.

'You should have ate him' A voice said as Adam shook his head. 'He was already on the verge of death if you had ate him then he wouldn't be suffering'

"No I won't ever do that Daniel or anyone I care about" Adam said.

'You should have also killed the CCG, but you let them live' the voice said as Adam gripped the handle bars of the motorcycle tightly. 'But you were to pathetic to end them'

"Shut up" Adam said as he lost his focus and drove into oncoming traffic as Sylvia drove beside him trying to help him regain his composure.

Adam dodged a car, but was struck by another as he went flying slamming into a neon sign on the ground and his motorcycle landing on top of him. He quickly blacked out only to wake up in a strange place.

"Where am I" Adam asked.

'Adam please you need to wake up' Sylvia's voice said as he looked around.

"Sylvia" Adam asked confused as his shadow quickly took another form as it stepped of the wall and stood behind him a 3D replica of him in darkness. He turned around and saw himself as he jumped back his shadow staying put. "Who are you"

"I aM yOu" the shadow responded as Adam took a boxing stance.

"Bullshit" Adam replied.

"BuT yOu ArE mIsTaKeN aDaM i Am YoUr UnTapEd PoTenTiAl" the shadow responded. "I aM tHaT wHiCh YoU rEfUsE tO bEcOmE"

"Fuck you I don't what the fucking hell your talking about" Adam said.

"AlL tHoSe GhOuLs YoU aTe" the shadow said. "ThEy GiVe Me PoWeR"

"Your full of shit" Adam said.

"I cAn HeLp YoU bEcOmE a TrIpLe S rAnK gHoUl AdAm" the shadow said. "AlL yOu NeEd To Do Is LeT mE hAvE cOnTrOl"

"LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT" Adam shouted throwing a punch at the shadow only for him to phase through it. "What the"

"YoU cAn'T tOuCh Me AdAm" the shadow said as it backhanded Adam sending him flying away. "BuT i CaN tOuCh YoU"

"Dammit" Adam said with a groan as he stood up hunched over his hands on his knees. "I really don't have time for this"

'DAMMIT ADAM I SAID WAKE UP' Sylvia shouted at him as Adam looked at his shadow.

"I don't know nor do I care who you are" Adam said as he assumed a boxing stance. "But I won't let you have control"

"ThEn YoU wIlL bE tRaPpEd HeRe UnTiL yOu DiE" the shadow said angrily.


End file.
